


I Wouldn't Touch That Hand If I Were You

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You were alone with Junmyeon in the dorm… Wait, were you really?





	I Wouldn't Touch That Hand If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting, while my eyes are threatening to close from sleepiness. Lol. Hope it’s not too sucky!!! D: D: D:

“Come on, baby. Don’t cover yourself up, let me see you.”

Junmyeon pleads gingerly. His gentle voice is laced gently with lust, eyes blown with love and adoration for you.

It’s both your first time being together like this and he has been really patient, not pressing anything to happen until you initiate it yourself.

You met him overseas. You were hired as his and Sehun’s translator from their latest travel abroad and you just hit it right off the bat with Junmyeon. He was funny, (which Sehun finds really weird because according to him Junmyeon. Is. Not. Funny) he was warm-hearted and he was exactly your type.

You didn’t know he was a very famous pop star until a group of teenagers from your country recognized them and you looked up the name that you heard them call him, Suho, in a google search. You tried to act unsurprised, but Junmyeon felt how uncomfortable you were when your small group of tourists was suddenly swarmed by excitable fangirls.

So they immediately explained to you that they are indeed a famous boy group from South Korea and said that nothing should be released publicly regarding your experience being their interpreter. Of course, you and your company honor the customers' rights and you reassure them that you respect their privacy. And they liked you for it, especially Junmyeon.

In fact, he liked you so much that he secretly kept your business card and contacted you the moment he landed back to Korea. Things escalated from then on and now you’re in a secret long-distance relationship with a really famous Kpop Idol.

You were visiting South Korea alone this time so you can see him again. It was fortunate enough that your schedules almost matched, except for the last four days of your trip. You have to do it alone from then on.

Today, the dorm room was empty, every single member of EXO was out doing their own thing, besides for your man. Some have solo schedules, and some were just back home to their own respective homes. Junmyeon successfully sneaked you in without any of their managers’ knowledge.

You were surprised to see a very empty apartment aside from the common fixtures and furniture. Even the damn big-ass two door fridge was empty except for some water and a tub of Kimchi. You expected to see really decked out, tip-top technology and expensive as hell stuff to slap you in the face and tell you “Bitch the person who lives here is rich and you’re not!”.

He said they literally just sleep in their dorm. All his prized possessions (a.k.a his star wars themed collection) and most of his clothes are in his home, in his parent’s house.

“Junmyeon!”

You playfully whined as you giggle nonstop. You and Junmyeon are both shirtless on his bed, him on top of you and he wanted you to show your tits to him. You covered your chest the moment you removed your bra to tease him and you can feel how teased he was on your thigh. Your own desire pools in your heat, you really wanted to be one with him already but teasings like this will make all of it worthwhile.

Junmyeon softly grabs your wrist and pushes your hands up above your head without a sweat. You were willing and able, but that doesn’t stop you from pretending to be surprised. Causing you to writhe from under his hold, your breasts jiggle lightly as you moved. Your nipples are very out there, so very erect that they stare him right in his eyes.

Junmyeon takes a breath, a very deep inhale and exhale and then bit his lower lip, charmingly so that it makes you blush so hard. You can feel the heat of your cheeks and you so badly wanted to hide your face with your hands, but he was still pinning them with his.

“So beautiful.”

He managed to draw out from his lips before his mouth guzzles your chest like a hungry beast. He has been patient, but not anymore.

“Hyung! Hyung! Yixing Hyung is—”

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOSH!”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“Oh my God!”

 

“Baekhyun-ah!!!”

 

“HYUNG!!!???”

 

“YOU??!?!?!”

 

“Sehun-ah!!!”

 

“WHAT THE HELL!!!”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Don’t you two know how to knock?!??!?!”

 

_**SLAM!!!** _

 

The door slams back shut and you’re once again ‘alone’ with Junmyeon. You release your death hold on his back and pushed him off. Rapidly looking for your discarded bra and dress on the floor.

“What the hell was that? I thought we were alone?!”

You shriek as you urgently put your clothes back on, Junmyeon doing the same.

“I thought we were alone too!!!”

His eyes almost bulging out now, he then starts pacing around his room for some reason.

“Junmyeon, stop. You’re making me dizzy!”

You grab him by his shirt making him stop pacing at once.

“I wanna go now.”

“Yeah me too, babe. Me too. This is so embarrassing, I should’ve locked the door!”

He was about to pace back and forth again, but your grip tightens and he was compelled to stay put.

Braving his pale face, Junmyeon takes your hand and culls you to the door but paused for a bit before opening it very slowly. Both of you peeks through and 8 suspicion harboring faces greets you. Your eyes connected with Sehun and you immediately drop your gaze, grimaced and bit your lip guiltily. Not like you did something so wrong, but you did in a very wrong place at the very wrong time. GOSH!

“Hi,”

You dare yourself to speak up first.

“Hi!”

And a friendly voice answers back. You look up and you see nothing but dimple. A very deep one at that. He was holding a jacket in one hand, and a suitcase handle on the other indicating that he just arrived from traveling.

“You’re fucking the translator?”

Sehun dilates suddenly.

“Oh, so she’s the translator Hyung can’t shut up about?”

Another one concluded you’re not sure who it was. Maybe he's the one named Jongdae? Or was it the Chanyeol one? But he’s not much taller than Junmyeon, this one.

“We all left to get Yixing Hyung from the airport to surprise you. I didn't know we will be the ones getting a shock.”

Baekhyun jokes.

“The correct term is dating. I am dating the translator.”

Junmyeon maintained, his grip on your hand tightening giving you a squeeze of acknowledgment. You dared yourself again and declared your name to them.

“Hi, I’m Yixing!”

Mr. Dimple smiled again, drops his jacket on the floor to reach out his right hand for you to take.

“I wouldn’t touch her hand if I were you, Hyung.”

Sehun jabbed when you were about to reach your hand out for Yixing too, and you immediately get what his sly smug face is implying. The rest of the guys snorted with Sehun’s sneer comment.

“Okay, first of all, I haven’t touched Junmyeon’s penis yet. But let me go wash my hands first, then?”

Everyone, excluding Sehun, burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write Sehun like he's the biggest bitch on this stage? It must be his face. XD


End file.
